Clone Wars: Interference
by Anara Skywalker
Summary: One of Padmé's handmaidens has doubts, and wants to join the war effort. What can she do to help? Two OC's, Padmé, and some Anakin.
1. Shadows in the Mind

Okay, so I haven't updated in forever!!! I owe you all an apology, especially AniUnduli. I love and miss ya, girl!!!

Anyhoo, this is for a cowrite between myself and PinkKirby15 with our oc's. This one is the introduction to my OC, Yadié, one of Padmé's handmaidens.

Star Wars is copyright to George Lucas. He's so lucky!

_As a Naboo handmaiden, I shall:_

_Strive for greatness,_

_Fight for justice,_

_Serve good,_

_Uphold integrity,_

_Protect what is right,_

_Respect all,_

_Keep an open heart and mind,_

_Show diplomacy,_

_And by life or death,_

_I will guard you, my lady._

_I bind myself_

_By this oath_

_To my lady_

_And the Force_

_As long as I shall live._

Yadié stood at the window of the apartment, watching the midday Coruscant air traffic. She folded her arms across her chest with a sigh, closing her eyes, the oath running through her mind. She was bound to the code like the Jedi to theirs-it made her feel trapped. _If only I could get away, just for a little while..._

Padmé was changing for her Senatorial address, and Zalae was helping her.

"Lift your arms higher, please, milady."

"Please, Zalae, how many time must I tell you to just call me Padmé?" She grunted a bit as she raised her arms as far up as she could while the corset of her dress squeezed around her. "Is that tight enough?"

"Yes." Zalae tied the corset and stood back with a smile. "There, that's all set. Now we have to do your hair. I'll go get everything."

Zalae left the room quickly with a grin. Padmé turned to Yadié and furrowed her brows slightly. She approached her handmaiden with a slight frown as she adjusted to her corset.

"Di, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" She turned to Padmé and smiled. "Oh, yes, I'm fine, just thinking..."

"Want to talk?"

"Okay, Padmé, let's get your hair up. You have to leave soon." Zalae stopped, setting down the hairbrushes and other supplies. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, Zal, it's fine. Let's get her ready to go." Yadié went to her sister and took some of the supplies from her. "Come sit down, please, Padmé."

With a sigh, Padmé sat down, not taking her eyes off Yadié, who avoided the gaze. Zalae started brushing Padmé's hair. Yadié styled it wordlessly, and Padmé closed her eyes, letting her mind wander.

_Hope you enjoy so far!_


	2. Release

_Again, Yadié and Zalae are mine. All others, including places, are copyright to George Lucas_

Padmé returned late during the night, exhausted. She quickly removed the corset with, Zalae's help, and got into the refresher. Yadié cleaned the room and prepared Padmé's bed for her.

"Sis, I'm going to bed." Zalae smiled at her older sister. "Have a good night."

"You, too, Zal." Yadié smiled in return to her. "Sleep well."

Zalae left the room with a small wave and a smile just as Padmé walked in, yawning. Yadié smiled to her as she straightened a pillow on the bed. Padmé collapsed on the mattress, pulling the blankets up over herself.

"Di, you haven't been yourself lately. You seem...sad, withdrawn...not yourself. What's going on?"

"I-I don't know." Yadié sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "I just feel like I haven't had any breathing space lately...I just haven't had the chance to contribute to the war effort. There is so much more I can do to help."

"The war?" Yadié nodded. "I didn't know that you wanted to get involved."

"I am perfectly capable of helping."

"I know, Di. You are a skilled warrior and a loyal companion. But, they already have..." Yadié looked at Padmé curiously as she sat up. "What if...I release you from your duty?"

"What? But I-"

"No, wait, listen." Padmé shifted onto her elbow. "If I release you from your duty, everyone would think that you went back to Naboo. But, you could actually disguise yourself and fight with the clones."

"Me, be a clone?"

"You're tall enough to wear the armor without arousing suspicion."

"I guess..."

"Hey, you just told me you wanted to help the war effort. I may not want you to do this, but perhaps its where you belong."

"But...how am I going to get armor? Or a place in the army?"

"Well..." Padmé smiled. "Leave that to me..."


	3. Off to War

_Once more, Yadié and Zalae are mine. Everything else is George Lucas._

Yadié woke up the next morning with a smile. She stretched and stood up, making the bed neatly. Resting on the ground, leaning against the wall, was a suit of clone armor. Her her raced as she grew excited. Quickly, she packed the armor into a bag and walked out of the room.

Anakin and Padmé were in the next room, talking. They both turned to Yadié, smiling. Yadié grinned at them.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Well, Yadié, you have done a lot for us. Consider you and me even. I've arranged it so you're in Obi-Wan's and my squad." Yadié blushed slightly. "I figured you'd be glad to hear that. Get down to the temple, Myo. The Republic needs you."

Yadié went towards the door with a huge grin, then stopped by Padmé and gave her a hug. Padmé returned it.

"Thank you for everything, Padmé. You're my good friend."

"Thank you, Di, for saving my life repeatedly and doing everything you've done for me. You will serve us well, Myo."

Padmé kissed her cheek and smiled, a tear falling down her cheek. Yadié wiped it away and laughed a bit, tears falling down her cheek as well. They held on to each other for a moment, neither voicing that this could be the last time that they would see each other.

Yadié slowly broke the embrace and left the apartment. To her surprise, Zalae was waiting for her. She stepped forward.

"Hey, Sis."

"Hey, Zal."

"So..." She was quiet for a moment. "You're really leaving, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Yadié looked to the ground. "I'm actually leaving."

"I wish you weren't." Yadié looked back up into her sister's face. Zalae was openly crying. "But I know that is where you will serve the good of the Republic best." Zalae hugged her sister tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Yadié let the bag fall to the ground as she embraced her sister. Their foreheads touched. Yadié touched the back of her sister's head gently and kissed her cheek.

"We'll see each other soon."

"I'll hold you to it."

They hugged for a long moment before releasing. Yadié picked up her bag and put her other hand on her sister's arm.

"Take care of Padmé for me."

"Of course."

"Take care of yourself, too, Zal. Don't be afraid to do something for yourself."

"I will do it for you, Sis." Zalae smiled. "Be careful."

"May the Force be with you."

"And you."

Yadié turned her back to her sister, taking a deep breath. She walked down the hallway quickly, off to war.

_I hope you enjoyed! Look for the cowrite coming soon. _

_Before I do the cowrite, I am finishing my story Sacrifice for AniUnduli. It's about time!!! Then I'm going to give her a surprise... :D_


End file.
